


trivial

by humanveil



Series: et cetera [3]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Coda, Drabble, Episode: s02e15 Countdown, Gen, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: “Are we good?”





	trivial

**Author's Note:**

> Written a while back for a prompt fill. I actually had to rewatch the episode to know what it was about, lol.

“Are we good?”

Olivia looks up at the sound of Elliot’s voice, her brow furrowed lightly with confusion. “Hm?”

“About before,” Elliot says, tilting his head back toward the bullpen. It takes a minute, but Olivia eventually gets it. Their outburst, the almost argument. The incident that seems so long ago now but must’ve only been a few hours prior.

“Yeah,” she says, smiling like it’s nothing. And it is, really. Working non-stop for days, barely sleeping. It’s no surprise things got heated. There’s no reason to make it a _thing._

“Good,” Elliot murmurs, smiling as the elevator doors open.


End file.
